Spyro
}} |} Spyro is the main protagonist of the ''Legend of Spyro'' series. Personality Spyro is young and compassionate for others and he is always willing to help them no matter what happens. Spyro doesn't asks for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. Spyro shows the recklessness of an adolescent at times, but is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. He is a little naive about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow. He even saves Cynder from being destroyed when Convexity was collapsing. Story A New Beginning Spyro is a Dragon of prophecy, a rare purple Dragon born once every ten generations. As an egg, the Dragon Temple where the unborn Spyro rests was attacked by the forces of the Dark Master, who are intent on destroying all the Dragon eggs. Ignitus, the Fire Guardian Dragon, escaped with the purple Dragon's egg, and left it to drift down the Silver River into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg was discovered by a family of Dragonflies, and upon hatching, Spyro was adopted into the family and raised as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a young Dragonfly who was born on the same day. One day, when Spyro and Sparx were under attack by a group of Apes and discovered that Spyro can breathe fire, he was told that he was not a Dragonfly himself, but a stranger from a distant land; Spyro decided to leave the Swamp in search of his true home; Sparx, though reluctant at first, decided to follow along. Spyro was pursued by hostile forces, but eventually came into contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro is alive, feared that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by their enemy, led by a large black Dragoness named Cynder, their war was already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and was able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus told Spyro more about their war against the Dark Armies, offered Spyro some training in the art of fire, and then sent Spyro off to rescue three other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's forces. First, he flew to Dante's Freezer to find Volteer, the Electric Guardian Dragon. When Spyro and Volteer returned to the Temple, Volteer trained Spyro the art of electricity and explained to Ignitus that he lost some of his electric powers inside a crystal Cynder stored. Ignitus expected that Cynder may be planning to do something with the Guardians' powers, but he doesn't know what for, so Ignitus sent Spyro to Tall Plains, home of the Attlawa tribe, to find Cyril, the Ice Guardian Dragon. After Spyro and Cyril went back to the Temple, he taught Spyro the secrets of ice and discussed with the other Guardians more about Cynder's possible plans. Ignitus hypothesized that Cynder was trying to gain all the Guardians' elemental powers to open a portal that must never be opened. Spyro questioned Ignitus of what is he talking about, but Ignitus told him that doesn't concern him now, but sent Spyro to Munition's Forge, where Terrador, the Earth Guardian Dragon, was held. When Spyro was ready to leave with Terrador, Cynder attacked and chased Spyro throughout Munition's Forge. When Cynder was about to catch Spyro, Ignitus intervened to fight Cynder, but was captured. Spyro tried to help Ignitus, but Terrador stopped him and told him that he is not ready to take on Cynder. Spyro felt guilty and ashamed that he let Ignitus down and was frighted to see Cynder. Terrador told him that there's no shame for all warriors to have fear, and trained Spyro how to master the element of earth and his own fear. After Spyro's training, Terrador explained to Spyro, Volteer, and Cyril about Cynder's lair, where she took Ignitus. Spyro flew to Cynder's lair and found Ignitus, confined and his powers was draining inside a crystal. Cynder stopped Spyro from destroying the crystal and escaped with it. Spyro noticed that there was something familier with Cynder, and Ignitus told him the truth. Cynder was actually born from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, making them siblings, and she was taken by the Dark Master's forces and was corrupted by his poisonous powers, and became his tool of destruction. The Dark Master was using Cynder to gain the Guardians' powers so she can unlock the portal, which serves as his prison. As the vortex to the world of Convexity opened, Ignitus feared that they are too late, but Spyro refused to give up and followed Cynder through the portal. When Spyro caught up with Cynder, she already put the final crystal inside the portal and was ready to face Spyro in a showdown. Eventually, Spyro used all of his power in a final fury attack and defeated Cynder, which freed her from the Dark Master's influence and she returned to her true form, a young Dragon the same size and age as Spyro. As the realm began to collapse in on itself and the portal started to suck the three inside; Sparx insisted on making a quick exit, but Spyro declared he will not leave Cynder behind with the Dark Master; though barely, Spyro was able to grab Cynder and escaped safely. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his own strength and powers, and both Spyro and Cynder suspected that the Dark Master is still alive somewhere; the war was still not over. The Eternal Night Spyro followed Cynder through the jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple. Spyro caught up with her and asked her not to leave, revealing that he does have feelings for her. Cynder left saying she doesn't want to cause pain and suffering to anyone, especially Spyro. When Spyro was about to chase Cynder, he collapsed. A voice called the Chronicler emitted in his dream and helped Spyro regain his fire element and showed him a vision of a great tree. After Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple. After Spyro repeled the attack, Ignitus tried to locate Cynder, but found a vision of Spyro by the base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing haunting visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness, beneath the two moons. Ignitius realized that was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also claimed that a voice, called The Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked and Ignitus told Spyro that The Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasureble wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. The Guardians became incresingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse. Ignitus sent Volteer and Cyril to the mainlands to learn what news they can, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone living there about the darkness spreading in the mountain, while Ignitus stays behind and went to search for Cynder. Spyro had been assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was summoned into a dream by The Chronicler again to regain his Earth abilities and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible king-like Ape, leading an huge army of Apes going to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting, "...The Well of Souls!", another name of the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned out to be a monster called Arborick and Spyro defeated it. After that, a group of Pirates, led by a captain named Skabb, wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Pirates wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconscious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell. Battle after battle, Spyro had defeated many challenges that the Pirates threw at him. Spyro was summoned yet again by The Chronicler to regain his electricity powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness and told Spyro to find him at the Celestial Caves at the White Isle. After that, Spyro recieved a message from another prisoner called Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had become Spyro's ally. Later on, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape, but it was cut short when an Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Pirates on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Pirates, The Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream again to regain the power of Ice and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found The Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro insisted The Chronicler on what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past and where was she taken. The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor, the Dark Master. According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist; his raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use artificial dragon magic. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice splitted the earth and created the Well of Souls; where the Apes have established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder’s aid. When he got to the mountain, Gaul ordered Cynder to attack Spyro. When she attacked Gaul instead, he knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment came, and the evil energy it generated was channeled through Spyro and became Dark Spyro. He used his immense power to kill Gaul, and then leaped back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awoke and knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the beam's power. When the alignment passed, the mountain crumbled around Spyro, Sparx and Cynder. Spyro used his powers to encase them in crystal to protect them. Dawn of the Dragon During Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder's three-year hibernation, she and Spyro has undergone a growth spurt that has given them a new "teen look". He and Cynder are tied by a invisible string generated by two glowing green snakes tied to their necks. They are attacked by a massive Golem and can't handle him until Hunter sends him in a painful retreat after he shot him in the eye. They escape the Catacombs and rip the Golem's arm out. Hunters tells them that Malefor has returned and covered the land in shadow. They are taken by Hunter's Tribe. After saving the village, they save a villager named Meadow. Hunter leads them through the Forbidden Passage to the Dragon City of Warfang. The city is under attack by the Golem and a army of creatures known as the Grublins. They repelled the attack, killing the Golem in the process. Spyro and Cynder reunite with the Guardians. Malefor gives them a message that night that says that he has awakened The Destroyer, a beast that renews the world by bringing about it's destruction. Before this can happen, it has to complete a circle around the world called The Belt of Fire. Ignitus makes a plan to stop it from underground. Cynder thinks of a plan to destroy the Dam, flooding the valley and halting it's progress. They manage to do so and enter The Destroyer's heart destroying the Dark Crystal. It manages to complete its Circle. The rest hide underground, while Ignitus escorts Cynder and Spyro through the Belt of Fire, but Ignitus dies along the way. Spyro almost loses himself to Darkness he fell into three years ago, but Cynder's words pull him out. After a few final fights, they confront Malefor who says to Spyro that the destiny of the Purple Dragons is to destroy the world. He tells Cynder that she tricked Spyro and lured him to the Well of Souls to free Malefor. She denies this and Malefor taps into the Darkness inside her, turning her against Spyro. She does not kill him after Spyro doesn't strike her. Malefor attacks, but he is defeated and dragged away by five Dragon Spirits. As the world is being destroyed, Spyro says to Cynder that she leaves him after Ignitus's spirit gives him hope. She stays with him and whispers to him "I love you". The world is saved by Spyro's desperate endeavour. As the survivors resurface, they gaze at the stars as they form a shape of a Dragon. The Chronicler, before giving Ignitus his job, searched through the book that records of the death of each Dragon and Spyro was not among them. The last time we see Spyro and Cynder, they are wheeling through the sky, finally earning their happy ending. Skylanders: Spyro's adventure Spyro hadn't been seen in many years, and a tornado had ripped the Shattered Islands. A mabu named Hugo had been hearing voices telling him to come to the Shattered Islands. He and his friend Flynn go there and realise the tornado. Suddenlt Spyro appears and saves the village. He becomes a Skylander and continues to fight evil. He helps the other Skylanders rebuild the core of light using the eight elements before comfronting Kaos and the Kaos Hydra for a final battle. Abilities Because Spyro is a purple Dragon, he has the ability to master the elements of fire, electricity, ice and earth, as well as many other abilities that other Dragons cannot, even control time itself. Movie In 2009, a Spyro the Dragon movie was planned to be made, to be based on The Legend of Spyro Trilogy. It was canceled due to the descions made by Activision. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magic Dragons Category:Skylanders Category:Undead dragons